User talk:Eppearson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Martha Longhurst page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 21:02, August 29, 2012 Martha's year of birth Hi there, I've changed this back to 1899 - which is taken from Daren Little's 40th Anniversary book. (Daren was the Coronation Street archivist for several years). Unfortunately, a lot of information cited on corrie.net and wikipedia we've found to be inaccurate. Regards. Karen2310 (talk) 21:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Dates of birth Hi there, could you please advise your source for dates/years of birth added recently (namely Cecil Newton). Thanks. --Karen2310 (talk) 17:14, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cecil Newton claims he is 70 yrs young when meeting Bet at the Newton & Ridley do in 2003. Effie Spicer claims to be the same age with Jack in 1969. ::Ah, great. Thanks for the info! --Karen2310 (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Edit summaries Could we please ask that you add a short edit summary when making changes to pages, as this tells us what you're amending without having to go into each and every page to check. Also, please be careful with changing character's duration fields and categories - quite a few recent additions have been inaccurate. Thanks. --Karen2310 (talk) 18:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Jack Webster My apologies, I just realised that Joseph got listed as a "regular", so I'll reverse my changes to Jack. Regards, --Karen2310 (talk) 20:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Amy Burton My reason for deleting the page is that it appeared to site visitors as an error - the infobox wasn't structured correctly by you and just appeared as it would when editing the page, not as it should when being displayed. In addition, the way in which you say that you say you were going to build up the page doesn't present the article or the site in the best light until some data is entered, which I waited several hours to see added. May I suggest you start again with a full, complete and correct infobox and one line of text which says something along the lines of "Amy Burton was the mother of Vera Duckworth and lodged with her daughter for several months from 1987 to 1988, much to the annoyance of her son-in-law, Jack". Then add the template which shows that you are constructing it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Im quite new to creating pages, Im used to just adding to existing. However your tone, and 'I waited several hours to see added' suggests that Im obviously not meant to edit here, its a hobby not a full time job. I edit when I can. I tried my best, cut me some credit. Eppearson (talk) 10:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I've just read your comment here. There is no suggestion that you are not meant to edit here - all are welcome - but the contributions must present the site in the best possible light or we lose credence. The page for Amy was a broken infobox and a casual user would not understand your timing issues. I did offer suggestions above - another one is that you prepare over a period of time that suits you your contribution in word and transfer it to the site as a copy and paste job (which does work here) when you are ready.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Jim Sedgewick The original information for Jim Sedgewick's death information came from the synopsis of Episode 3826 (6th March 1995), stating that he died three months prior. As you can see from Alma Halliwell's page there is a maintenance tag on it, suggesting that it needs a lot of work doing on it - with the majority of the information being copied wholesale from Corrie.net --Karen2310 (talk) 12:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC)